The story without an end
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: no idea with the summary, you have to see for your self..


A hundred years ago, a battle against darkness happened, and only ended when a young girl sacrificed her life to close the gat

This is my first story so please bear with me.

For starters I'd like to say is, Please Read and Review. Disclaimer; I don't owned any anime that appear in story.

Mirai was grinning as she walked toward the school when she heard her name; she turned around and saw Kaguya and Shirou running toward her.

"Ohayou, Ka-chan, Shirou-chan."

"Morning Mirai, going to the library?" Said Kaguya as she stimulatingly carrying her guitar and trying to punch her boyfriend.

Mirai nodded, "Yup. You having the practice with the Heartbreaker today? Then I'll meet you guys at the library," and entered the library.

LIBRARY

She walks through the bookshelves in the library, smiling and humming to herself. This is the time where she loves most about school, books, books and even more books. She grins as she pulls out random books and starts reading. Suddenly she frowned. The book she just pulled had the weirdest book cover of all books she read before, it was covered in leather and has no title, and it seemed to be a diary. Finally she was so curious, took a deep breath and opens the first page and reads aloud,

"_From many books I have read and stories I have heard, there's one that will forever have a special place in my mind. Although I haven't witness any of the events described in it, I remember it. Every detail stuck in my head, almost as if I experienced it first-hand. In a strange way I find this story one that completes me._

_In my long, lonesome life, every time questions about humanity began arising in my head, I always repeated this tale to myself, hoping to find the answers to them. I know it is there. I can feel it. However not everything is obvious from the start. Sometimes it takes a good eye to notice things hidden beneath. First impression, ignorance, narrow mind… all this stops us from spotting things that may teach us something._

_Please, read carefully, for the story I'm about to write here is not just about warriors, demons and magic. This is also a story of dreams, choices, the nature of humanity and life itself. Please, listen, and once the story are done, perhaps you'll leave a bit wiser then you are now…_

A hundred years ago, a battle against darkness happened, and only ended when a young girl sacrificed her life to close the gate of hell. Now...

Princess Luciana, the only heiress of Dovorkia which is still alive was running for her life. A group of supernatural being, led by a mage named Narissa intended to capture her and sacrificed her to the Death, one of the 4 great kings of hell. The only knight and mage who still alive, Minerva was behind her, vowed to protect the princess's life.

"Can we survive this?"

"Maybe."

"How do we defeat Narissa?"

"I'll think of something."

"Shall we stop here for a while?"

"Okay."

Suddenly they were surrounded by hags, vile servants of Narissa. Minerva had no other choice and attack viciously as she yelled to her princess, "I'm sorry my princess, this only I can do." She formed a series of hand seal and rammed her sword to the ground,

""_Zeth, God of Dimension, give me thy power to open the gate of Dimension, and grant us to move between spaces. Sehitias, release__!"_

And pushes the protesting 5 years old princess into one of gate. Princess Luciana saw Minerva for the last time as she saw the hags tore her only guardian and bestfriend apart. Then it was black.

11 years later,

Cassidy woke up suddenly tumbled down from her bed. It was the third time she dreamed the dream. She then pulls her watch to her sleepy eyes and yelled, "Damn, it's 7.30. I'm late." She jumps into her bathroom and minutes later, she as in her kitchen, gobbling her breakfast as she desperately reads her English notes. She then ran down to the bus stand, hoping against the hope the bus haven't left without her. Thankfully, the bus arrived seconds later.

Cassidy jumped into crowded bus and bumps into a person. Bracing herself for a yell, she could hear a soft voice saying sorry to her. Cassidy open up her eyes and smiles at the petite albino girl she just bumped into.

"Morning, Ellie." Cassidy reach down and began to ruffles the girl's hair. They suddenly hear a yell and both saw a brunette waving at them mischievously.

Minutes later, Cassidy and Ellie plopped down beside the brunette girl who was now reading a graphic novel and chewing some chocolate bar. "So, what's it about, eh, Dilly?" Cassidy asked, pointing at the book.

"Naruto latest volume. Currently chapter 386, Itachi telling Sasuke about the origin of Uchiha clan, oh. Did I just gave you a major spoiler? Wouldn't happen again. Oh, yeah, why are you late?" Dilly suddenly asked Cassidy, who sweat dropped as she watch Dilly tore open another Chocolate bar.

"Bad dream, not working alarm clock and, oh, yeah because a certain someone who called me last night, Right, Alex?" She twisted around and aimed a brown hair boy behind them, who was grinning innocently back at her.

The bus arrived as Cassidy finish pound Alex and then dragged him to the infirmary. Dilly and Ellie walked to their first period when Cassidy appears once again beside them. "Guys, my parent's are going out of town for a week so I thought maybe you would want to join a slumber party at my house tonight. Millie, Cags and Toby said they would come and I know for a fact, that idiot is going to be there too. So?" Dilly and Ellie grinned and agreed to come to her house tonight.

That night….

"Tell me again, why do we have to this again?" Alex whined as he, Cassidy, Dilly, Ellie, Millie, Cagalli or known as Cags and lastly Toby searching for Cassidy's Cat, Midnight.

"Because, Idiot, You were the one who open the door the first place," Toby said between clenched teeth as they watched Cassidy pound her knuckle on Alex's head. Alex grinned sheepishly, and turns back to find the cat when he saw an abnormal light up ahead. "Hey, guys. Do you see what I see what I see?"

Cassidy turns to yell at Alex, when she, too , saw the light. Silently all of them approached the light cautiously and without a warning, felt a strong tug and, whoosh, enters a weird looking vortex. The last thing Cassidy could remember was Ellie's yells and falling from a great height before she fainted.

She woke up to see Ellie, Dilly and a complete stranger peering at her. Cassidy sat up and looked around. She saw 3 more strangers, sitting across the bonfire. She looked closer at the strangers as she check herself for any injury.

The first one of them had long, green hair clipped in a ponytail, hazel eyes. She was wearing a tight, black dress. The top had no sleeves and the pants were knee-length. She also spotted a long sword attached to her back and a golden bracelet on her left arm and a weird looking scroll at her waist.

The second girl had waist-length, black hair, with a small strand of pink, plaited with a matching ribbon on the left side of her face. Her eyes were aquamarine. She was wearing a black shirt with short sleeves and matching zip up jacket. On her right hand he also spotted a black glove with no fingers. She was wearing black tight pants. Cassidy's attention also stopped at a small, flexible crossbow with 2 sharp ends on her left hand and a weird looking sword with studded handle, strapped behind her.

The third girl had medium-length, brown hair that was falling at the back of her head as well as on her face and sky blue eyes. She was short compared to her companions and wore a black, sleeveless shirt and a light blue waistcoat on it along with the pants just like the second girl had, only light blue. To Cassidy surprise, there was her cat, Midnight and a black panther resting beside the girl.

The last one, a boy had short, blue hair and had onyx eyes and was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and black pants and was carrying a long spear on his back.

The first girl grinned at Cassidy and passes a bowl of broth. "You seemed like a bit peaky when you dropped on Ibuki." She pointed at the second girl who scowled darkly at them. "I'm Yuri, the girl with cats is Katsuko and the boy is Shin."

"Please, do you know where our friends are?" Dilly asked after exchanging stories with Yuri. It seemed the four of them were on their way to join another group when Cassidy and co. appears. Dilly noticed the curious glance between Yuri and Ibuki when they hear about Ellie.

"Well to tell you the truth," Yuri became sad all the sudden, "Actually, your friends were caught by Blanks along with Ibuki's sister, Shurai and another of our friend, Sukotto."

"Blanks?" Ellie whispered, her voice sound weird all the sudden, "Don't tell me I'm in Dovorkia." Ellie began to pale as Ibuki stared at her happily.

"Ellie? Are you alright?" Dilly asked as she and Cassidy watched Ellie crying without reason.

"Is that what your friends called you? Ellie, right?" a lilting voice called out. It turns out to be Ibuki as she stared at her before add, "Her Royal Highness Princess Luciana Crystalline?"

Ellie's cries quieting as Ibuki, Yuri, Katsuko and Ryo bowed in front of her. "The rebels have waited for you for a long time, your Highness. We are for you to command." Ibuki said as she pulls out the sword and gave to Ellie.

"Minerva's sword." Ellie starts to finger the blade, crying quietly.

"Okay, time out. Would any one tell us what the hell happen in here?" Cassidy yelled loudly. Ellie turns to Cassidy and said in a few sentences where they are and who she really was. Both Cassidy and Dilly looked so disbelieved after the story, Katsuko took pity on them and starts all over again, slowly telling them the whole story.

Suddenly the panther growled and Katsuko pushed the three of them as Ibuki yelled, "Lighting element: lighting storm" and pointing at a tree, which exploded into pieces as 2 more strangers jumped out of their hiding place.

"Impressive, I thought we were hiding so well." The tall one stranger said.

"Not really, I could felt your presence anytime, even when you hide it, Shinya." Katsuko yelled and formed a series of hand seal, "come forward, Guren!" A small fire tornado appears and in it's midst was a tall dark guy with red hair holding a spear made by fire.

"So, you decided to finish this once and for all, sis."

What, Cassidy thought, both of them are sibling? as the tall guy form a similar series of handseal, "Come forth, Seiryuu." Another water tornado appears and inside it was a young girl with long bright blue hair, carrying a long Chinese sword.

The 2 summons began to fight when the other stranger spoke, causing everyone who heard it's voice to shiver, "I recommend you to give up those human and surrender yourself to the authority, Ibuki."

"You mean the piece of trash the Hag made? Think again, Sora." Ibuki whispered as Ryo jumped forward to attacked the person in the cloak. The person suddenly swung a big sword toward as the same time formed a series of hand seals, "Defense number 31: red fire cannon" which Ryo instinctively jumped on time and yelled out, "Defense no 33: blue fire crash down."

Ibuki then shoots a burst of arrows at one of the bushes, revealing another two strangers. Yuri gave them no time to recovered as she jumped forward and yelled, "Ice element: crystal daggers" and engaged fight with one of them. The last unengaged stranger looked at Ibuki sadly. It was a young girl, a year younger than all of them; her black hair covered most of her face.

"Give up will you?" the girl asked. Ibuki only shake her head as she load her crossbow asking Ellie and the other to keep their head down. She hits her hand to the ground and yelled, "electric element: electric current skill", causing the young girl to paralyze for a few second as she shot the arrows at the young girl but a earth wall appears before the arrows can pierce the young girl. Ibuki throws a star shape knife to the right, which was deflected by a card. Ibuki groaned as she loads her crossbow once again.

_**Ibuki point of view**_

Come on, guys. Where are you when we need you? I thought as I confront the 2 enemies and at the same time, taking care of 3 defenseless girls, come on, think. I saw the girl to my right was forming a spinning wind globe while the old man next to her is pulling out more cards. Suddenly I could feel presence signature of my arriving allies.

_**Normal point**_

Both of enemies suddenly were slammed to the ground as two teenagers suddenly appeared behind them, grinning. "Hikaru and Kaoru are here to save the day."

Mirai turned another page when Kaguya and Shirou suddenly appeared laughing and crashed into the Brown hair girl. Suddenly the book glowed and all three of them was sucked into the book. All Mirai can remember was the dark before she fainted.

OxoxoxoxO

Whew. Finally. Sorry for the abrupt end. I wonder what happen next…: 0 Please click the blue button and Review. 


End file.
